1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover device, more particularly to a cover device for providing electromagnetic interference shielding to an electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cover device for providing electromagnetic interference shielding to an electronic component. The conventional cover device includes a cover plate 11 formed with a plurality of posts 111 that project from an inner surface thereof, and a conductive plate 12 formed with a plurality of positioning holes 123. The posts 111 extend into the positioning holes 123 for positioning the conductive plate 12 on the inner surface of the cover plate 11. The conductive plate 12 has a plurality of spring pieces 121 that are formed thereon by punching and that are spaced apart from each other. Each of the spring pieces 121 is connected integrally to the conductive plate 12 and inclines away from the cover plate 11.
Since the spring pieces 121 are made of metal, after a long period of time, the spring pieces 121 easily experience elastic fatigue such that the conventional cover device cannot provide good electrical connection between the spring pieces 121 and associated conductors on a housing that receives the electronic component. Furthermore, the spring pieces 121 have sharp edges that can cause injury during assembly.